Cardfight! Vanguard! Central City Stories
by Narbhelz
Summary: This is the story of young cardfighters in the fictional Central City, as they attempt to climb to the top of the Vanguard world while dealing with life around them. I will attempt to upload at least one chapter per week, although chances are that if I release one chapter, another will be on the way within a short time.
1. Turn 1: Welcome to Central City

**-Turn 1: Welcome to Card Central-**

It was a beautiful day in Central City. The sun was shining, the clouds were fluffy and white and people were outside having the time of their lives. But this story isn't about those people. Instead, we go to the main card shop in Central City, known as Card Central.

Card Central was a decently sized card shop located in the downtown area. It was split up into sections depending on the card game. However, the main section in the shop was for a game known as "Cardfight! Vanguard", or Vanguard for short. The Vanguard section had a counter where the clerk was situated, and many tables where people could play the game. Despite the fact that the game is popular, there are always open tables for people to play at.

At one of the tables, there appeared to be some sort of commotion going on. A tall teen was shouting something. He was wearing a brown, black and white plaid long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just past his elbows. He tied together his look with a nice pair of jeans and shoes, but his looks weren't really important.

"Another victory! Can nobody in this cardshop be a challenge to me!?" He was shouting victorious praises about himself. People were starting to get annoyed with him. Finally somebody stood up. A teenage girl wearing a track jacket and t-shirt combo, sweatpants and sneakers. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, and based on her attire, she was likely coming from some athletic activity. She looked furious. "Hey, Wyatt, why don't you shut up? We get it, you can play this game, now give it a rest." She told him.

The shouting teen, named Wyatt, turned to face the girl. "Maybe I'll give it a rest if someone can beat me. Are you up to the challenge Jane?" Wyatt's tone was condescending and challenging. Jane walked to the other side of the table, taking a deck out of her jacket pocket. She rooted through it before placing a card facedown on the red circle on her side. "I'm ready when you are." She replied. Wyatt sat down again, cleaning up his deck before placing a card facedown on the middle of his side, identical to Jane's. The both of them drew five cards from their deck, mulliganing any cards they didn't need.

A crowd started forming around their table, most of the people on Jane's side. They clearly wanted Jane to win so that the standoffish Wyatt would finally shut up. "Let's just hope your talent can back up your attitude Jane. I won't get any joy out of beating you if you're not a challenge." Wyatt taunted. He was clearly sure that he would win the fight. "Just shut your mouth so we can start this already." Jane's anger was rising.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The two players declared before flipping over their facedown cards. The two cardfighters could see themselves standing on a battlefield within their mind, before their starting vanguards took their places. Jane's card appeared to be a small elf nun carrying a pair of pistols. A circular box appeared, stating her power to be 5000. "Battle Sister, Waffle." Jane declared. On the other side, a young warrior who wore a headdress that resembled two black horse heads and carried two chain whips appeared in place of Wyatt. His power level read 4000. "Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel."

One of the members of the crowd, teen male wearing a dark red jacket, white shirt, jeans and black nikes raised an eyebrow. _"Battle Sisters vs Gold Paladin? This should be interesting." _He thought. _"Let's see where this goes." _

Wyatt drew a card. "I'll go first."

**Wyatt's Hand: 6, Damage Zone: 0**

"I'll ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth. Hoel moves back." Wyatt placed the card on top of his first card, moving the original card behind Gareth. The young warrior was replaced with knight clad in red and gold armor who had a brown, braided ponytail and a sword in his hands. **8000 Power.** The young warrior named Hoel moved behind Gareth. **4000 Power. **"I'll end my turn there."

Jane drew a card.

**Jane's Hand: 6, Damage Zone: 0**

She sighed before riding her card. "I'll ride Battle Sister, Chocolat." Another elven nun appeared in place of Waffle, this one wearing large glasses and carrying a machine gun that appeared a bit too large for her. **6000 Power. **"Waffle moves back as well." Waffle appeared behind Chocolat, ready for battle. **5000 Power.** "Next, Waffle boosts, and Chocolat will attack your vanguard." Jane rested both her cards. Waffle started glowing with an aura, as it transferred over to Chocolat. The aura raised Chocolat's power as she aimed her machinegun at Gareth. **11000 Power. **

"Go ahead. I won't guard this attack." Wyatt replied. As he did, Chocolat fired off a few shots at Gareth. "Drive check." Jane turned over the top card of her deck, revealing a card known as Battle Sister, Cocoa. It wasn't a trigger. The bullets hit around Gareth. "No trigger huh? A shame. Damage trigger check." Wyatt turned over the top card of his deck; Falcon Knight of the Azure. "But it looks like I got a draw trigger. I'll give the power to Gareth, then draw a card." Wyatt drew a card as Gareth stood back up, gaining a power boost. "Whatever, my turn is over." Jane was clearly frustrated.

"_Riding a perfect guard, having your opponent damage check a draw trigger. The fight doesn't seem to be going Jane's way at all." _The red jacketed youth thought.

"Well then, it's my turn. Get ready." Wyatt said, drawing a card.

**Wyatt's Hand: 7, Damage Zone: 1**

"I'll ride Flash Edge Valkyrie." Gareth was replaced by a female warrior clad in mostly white and light blue. She wore a birdlike helmet, and carried a sword and shield. On her back sprouted two white, feathered wings. **8000 Power. **"Next, I'll call Lop Ear Shooter." Wyatt placed a card to the right of his vanguard, and a male warrior clad in white armor with two large, bunny ear-like protusions appeared beside Flash Edge Valkyrie. **9000 Power.**

"First, my Lop Ear Shooter will attack." Wyatt said, putting Lop Ear Shooter at rest. One of the units ear-like protusions shifted its angle, pointing at Chocolat before opening itself up to reveal a gun-like device. It fired a shot off at Chocolat, hitting the area around her. Jane turned over the top card of her deck; Battle Sister Tiramisu. "I got a draw trigger. Chocolat gains 5000 power, and I get to draw a card." She put Tiramisu into the damage zone before drawing another card. Chocolat became surrounded by an aura of power, as her power level rose. **11000 Power.**

"Next, boosted by Hoel, my Flash Edge Valkyrie will attack your vanguard." Hoel transferred a power aura to Flash Edge, as her own power level went up. **12000 Power. **She took flight, making a path towards Chocolat. "Not a chance! Battle Sister Ginger will guard that attack!" Jane said, putting a card on the guardian circle. Another nun appeared on the battlefield, in between Chocolat and Flash Edge. This nun was carrying explosives. **10000 Shield. **

"Alright then. Drive check." Wyatt turned over the top card of his deck. War Horse Raging Storm; not a trigger. "I didn't get a trigger, so it looks like my attack failed." Wyatt stated as he put the card in his hand. Wyatt's Valkyrie slashed Ginger, as she disappeared from the battlefield and Chocolat remained unharmed. "It's your turn Jane." Anyone looking at Wyatt could tell that he had a bit of a devilish smile on his face.

"I don't need you to tell me that. Stop trying to ruin my concentration!" Jane was practically yelling at Wyatt now. The commotion was drawing in a larger crowd now.

**Jane's Hand: 7, Damage Zone: 1**

"I'll ride Battle Sister Mocha. And I'll call Battle Sister Tart." Jane placed her two cards down. Chocolat was replaced by an elven nun (what a surprise) who carried no weapons at all. To her right, a taller elven nun carrying two grenade launchers appeared. "Now, boosted by Waffle, Mocha will attack your vanguard." Mocha jumped into the air, gaining the power boost. **13000 Power. **"I won't guard. Go ahead and do your drive check." Wyatt's tone was as confident as ever.

Jane made a frown as she turned over the top card of her deck. Battle Sister Macaroon, not a trigger. Mocha continued the attack, landing a flying kick in Flash Edge's midsection. Wyatt placed the top card of his deck into the damage zone; War Horse Raging Storm. Since it wasn't a trigger, Wyatt had no effects to give to any unit.

"Next, Tart will attack Lop Ear Shooter." Jane said, putting Tart in the rest position. Tart aimed her grenade launcher at Lop Ear Shooter before firing a shot. The attack collided with Lop Ear Shooter, causing him to disappear from the battlefield. Wyatt placed the card in his drop zone, after which Jane ended her turn.

Since it was now his turn, Wyatt drew a card, smiling as he did. "Get ready Janey. This is when the battle gets serious." The youth in the dark red jacket raised an eyebrow at this statement. _"Interesting. Maybe we'll see this Wyatt person's true talents finally." _The youth thought to himself.

_**-To be Continued-**_

**Nova's Card of the Day: **Battle Sister, Waffle

**[AUTO]**:When another «Oracle Think Tank» rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC).  
**[ACT]**(RC):[Counter Blast (1) & Put this unit into your soul] Look at up to three cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card with "Battle Sister" in its card name from among them, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and that unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.

**Author's Note:**

So uh yeah. This is the first chapter of my story. I apologize if any of the names for people/places *coughcoughcardcentralcoughco ugh* are lame or boring, but I wanted to get this done and released soon, so I sorta rushed with descriptions and names. But overall, I feel I did a good job. Anyway, I wanted to write the whole first fight in this one chapter, but saw that it was over 4 pages in my word doc, so I felt that was getting a bit tediously long. Amirite?

Anyway, I should try to have a stable schedule for releasing the chapters, but something VERY important to the release is READER INPUT. So if there's anything you like about the story, or don't like, pleaser feel free to tell me in a review. But if you do, I ask that it's constructive. If it's bashing, I won't really want to read or listen to it. But the suggestions that my audience gives me will help me adjust anything, or help me catch mistakes I might have made (nobody's perfect afterall). If you have suggestions for elements you would like to see in the story like certain decks or even an oc, feel free to ask. However, it's almost definite that no characters from the actual series will show up, but it's for the best since it allows for the story to follow its own path.

I have to give a big thanks to the makers of Cardfight Capital, since I use it to simulate the fights for my story, and my friends who helped me simulate the fights as well as create characters/plot points. This wouldn't be possible without their help and support. And I can't possibly forget a thank you to the readers. Without you reading this, I would just be some crazy guy writing things for nobody.


	2. Turn 2: Golden Fury

**-Turn 2: Golden Fury-**

_Since it was now his turn, Wyatt drew a card, smiling as he did. "Get ready Janey. This is when the battle gets serious."_

**Wyatt's Hand: 7, Damage Zone: 2**

Wyatt took one card out of his hand, holding it for a second silently. "Turn your fury into great power! I'll ride, Knight of Fury, Agravain!" Wyatt declared, placing the card on his vanguard circle. In an instant, Flash Edge Valkyrie was surrounded by a light before her form changed. In her place stood a tall, slightly inhuman knight, wearing a red and gold lion themed armor similar to Gareth's. However, on his head he wore a helmet with horns and a tattered red cape flowed in the light wind. His blade glowed with a somewhat faint white hue as he took a battle position. **10000 Power.**

"Agravain's skill activates. I'll soulcharge one card from the top of my deck..." Wyatt picked up the top card of his deck, Speeder Hound, before placing it under Agravain. "...And Agravain gains 2000 power." Agravain became energized by an aura, as his power level rose. **12000 Power. **Wyatt then took two more cards from his hand, placing them in his front row rearguard circles. "I'll also call these two; Gigantech Destroyer and Holy Mage, Manawydan!" On Agravain's left, a gigantic warrior with a mace and clad in gold spiked armor materialized. **10000 Power. **On Agravain's right another warrior, closer in size to Agravain, materialized. This one was also clad in cold armor, but it was more plated. The warrior had a tattered purple cape and carried a staff with what resembled an elephant's head on the top of it.

"Now, Hoel will boost. Agravain, attack her vanguard." Hoel's aura transferred to Agravain, giving him a power boost. He ran at Mocha, baring his sword. "No guard." Jane's voice had the air of strain to it, as if she had no choice in the matter. "Good. Twin Drive, first check." Wyatt turned over the top card of his deck. War Horse, Raging Storm. "It's not a trigger, but I still have my second check." He turned over the top card. Another Agravain. "Once again, no trigger. But my attack still hits." Agravain slashed his sword across Mocha, Jane performing her damage check. It was Battle Sister Cocoa, so she didn't get any trigger effects either. "Next, Holy Mage Manawydan will attack your Tart." Manawydan pointed its staff at Tart, a blast of magical energy emitted from it.

"Not so fast. Battle Sister Assam will guard that!" Jane said, tossing her card to the guardian circle. In an instant, an elven nun carrying a large golden hammer appeared. **10000 Shield. **She blocked the attack for Tart before disappearing, Jane putting her into the drop zone. "Gigantech Destroyer will attack your vanguard now. And thanks to his skill, he gains 2000 power when he attacks a vanguard!" Destroyer started swinging his mace above his head, before directing it at Mocha. **12000 Power. **"Again, not so fast. Lozenge Magus, guard the attack!" Jane once again tossed her guardian onto the guardian circle. An elven prophet clad in pink and carrying a staff appeared. **10000 Shield.** She generated a forcefield, blocking the attack before disappearing like Assam.

"Would you look at that. I protected myself Wyatt. Not such a hotshot now, are you?" Jane sneered. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just make your move Janey." Wyatt was clearly unphased.

"_She may have defended herself, but she used up more guard than she needed for those attacks. Clearly this Wyatt guy's gotten into her head, causing her to make bad decisions..." _The red jacketed youth thought to himself.

**Jane's Hand: 5, Damage Zone: 2**

"I'll call Battle Sister Macaroon." Jane didn't ride this turn, suggesting she didn't have a grade 3 yet. In an instant, another elven nun appeared. This time, she carried two pilebunkers with her, and had a wild look in her eyes. **9000 Power. **"And now, my Macaroon will attack Agravain. And when she attacks, her skill activates! Since my vanguard is a Battle Sister, she gains 3000 power." Macaroon pointed her pilebunkers at Agravain, letting loose a barrage of shots at him. The shots hit, causing Wyatt to perform his damage check. Halo Shield Mark, a non trigger.

"Next, Waffle will boost, and Mocha will attack your vanguard. Mocha's skill activates! Since my hand has at least 4 cards in it, Mocha gains 3000 power!" Mocha jumped into the air again, empowered by both Waffle and her own skill. **16000 Power. **"I won't guard the attack." Wyatt replied. "Drive check!" Jane checked the top card of her deck. Battle Sister Souffle. Although it wasn't a trigger, it was a grade 3. Jane couldn't help but let out a smile, since her drive check wasn't useless afterall. Mocha landed a flying kick into Agravain's midsection, Wyatt putting Coongal into his damage zone from the top of his deck. It wasn't a trigger, so there were no effects to give.

"Finally, Tart will attack your vanguard!" Tart prepared to her grenade launcher. "Not so fast Janey." Wyatt took a card from his hand and placed it in the guardian circle. "Mage of Calamity, Tripp will guard." In an instant, a female mage appeared in front of Agravain. She took the attack head on, disappearing from the battlefield and leaving Wyatt unharmed. "Tch...I'll end my turn. And stop calling me Janey!" Jane was really starting to get angry now.

"Alright, alright. No need to bite my head off." Wyatt replied, drawing a card from his deck.

**Wyatt's Hand: 6, Damage Zone: 4**

"Agravain's skill. I soulcharge one card from the top of my deck..." Wyatt placed the top card of his deck, another Agravain, into his soul. "And then Agravain gains 2000 power!" Agravain once again got a power boost. **12000 Power. **"Next, I'll call War Horse, Raging Storm." A black armored horse thundered onto the battlefield behind Manawydan. **6000 Power. **"War Horse's skill. When it appears in the vanguard or rearguard circles, I may place one Gold Paladin from my hand into the soul. And I think I'll move another Agravain into the soul!" Wyatt did as he said, placing the Agravain in his hand into the soul.

"And now, it's time for my attacks. First, Destroyer will attack Macaroon!" Destroyer once again swung its mace around before launching it at Macaroon. **10000 Power.** It collided with her, retiring her from the battlefield. "Now, boosted by Hoel, Agravain will attack your vanguard!" Agravain recieved the power boost from Hoel, charging towards Mocha. **16000 Power.** "I won't guard. Hit me with your best shot." Jane was confident things would go well for her at this point. "Then I'll begin my twin drive. First check." Wyatt flipped over the top card of his deck, and a light shone off from it. "Would you look at that. I got a critical. The extra critical will go to my vanguard, while the power will go to Manawydan. And now, my second check." Wyatt checked the next card. Once again, a light came off of the card. The crowd gasped. "Lucky me! I got a double trigger! Lucky for you Jane, it's a heal trigger. The extra power will go to Manawydan, and I'll heal one point of damage." Wyatt took Falcon Knight, putting it into the drop zone from his damage zone. Agravain slashed his blade across Mocha, causing Jane to perform her damage checks. They were Battle Sisters Cream and Macaroon. Unfortunately for Jane, they weren't triggers. "And for my final attack this turn, Manawydan, boosted by War horse, will attack your Vanguard. His skill will activate, giving him an additional 2000 power since he's being boosted by a fellow Gold Paladin." Manawydan charged energy in its staff. He gained a huge power boost thanks to the multiple effects. **28000 Power. **

"I...can't guard that attack." Jane had no choice but to let the attack though. She placed the top card of her deck in the damage zone. It was the stand trigger Assam, but she came too late to be of any help. "Well, since I managed to bring you to five damage, I'll end my turn here. You better make this turn count Jane, or I'll win again."

Jane drew a card. This time however, she was silent. The red jacketed youth looked to her. _"Poor girl. Looks like this is her final turn, and she's aware of it."_ He thought to himself. Then he turned to look at Wyatt. _"Despite his cocky and standoffish nature, Wyatt's offense and defense are pretty solid, and his deck is decently built considering the type of build it is. It looks like there really is skill behind all the arrogance."_

**Jane's Hand: 5, Damage Zone: 5**

"I'll ride Battle Sister Souffle." Jane's voice was a bit softer now. Mocha was replaced by an Elven nun carrying two machineguns. **10000 Power. "**Additionally, I'll call another Battle Sister Tart." A second Tart appeared on the battlefield, this one coloured slightly different. **10000 Power. **"Now with a boost from Waffle, Souffle will attack your vanguard. Souffle's skill activates at this time. When she's boosted by an Oracle Think Tank, she gains 2000 Power. So I guess you could say she's a clone of your Manawydan." Souffle aimed her machine guns at Agravain, as her power rose. **17000 Power. **"I won't guard. Not much you can do to me anyway." Jane's twin drive yielded her Battle Sister Fromage and Battle Sister Assam; the stand trigger. "I'll give the power to the Tart on my right, and stand Waffle." Souffle's machinegun fire struck Agravain. "Damage check." Wyatt put the top card of his deck in the damage zone. "Flame of Victory. I'll give the power to Manawydan. You may continue now." Manawydan glowed with an aura of power. **15000 Power. **

"Now my boosted Tart will attack your Agravain." Tart aimed her grenade launcher at Agravain before firing off a grenade. **15000 Power. **It collided with Agravain, creating an explosion. "Damage check. No trigger." Wyatt put the card, Gareth, into his damage zone. "Now, my left Tart will attack your vanguard." Jane rested her final attacking unit, causing it to point its grenade launcher at Agravain again. "Not so fast. Elixir Sommelier will guard your attack." In an instant, an elf wearing mage's robes and carrying a goblet appeared in front of the attack. **10000 Shield. **He took it for Agravain, protecting both Agravain and Wyatt. "Well, are you done now? I'd like to begin my turn." Wyatt's voice was now condescending, almost as if he were mocking Jane's talents. "...Yes, I'm done now. Just hurry up." With Jane's blessing, Wyatt drew a card.

**Wyatt's Hand: 6, Damage Zone: 5**

"And now, it's time I wrapped this game up. First off, Agravain's skill. I'll soulcharge one card from the top of my deck." Wyatt put Flame of Victory into the soul from the top of his deck. "And Agravain will gain 2000 Power. Next off, I'll use Hoel's skill. By moving him to the soul, my Destroyer will gain 3000 Power." Hoel disappeared from the battlefield as Wyatt slipped its card underneath Agravain's. As he did, Destroyer gained a power aura as his power increased. **13000 Power. **"Next, I'll call another War Horse. Using his skill, I'll put Silent Punisher into the soul." Another black armored horse appeared on the battlefield, this time behind Destroyer. **6000 Power. **As it did, Wyatt put Silent Punisher into his soul. "And next, I'll call Blackmane Witch." A young witch wearing a horse head helmet appeared behind Agravain. She carried with her a staff, which emitted a magical energy. **6000 Power. **"And now, to ensure my victory, I'll activate Agravain's megablast!" Wyatt took out all 8 cards in Agravain's soul, placing them into the drop zone. He then flipped all five cards in his damage zone facedown. "Now until the end of the game, Agravain gains an extra critical and 1000 power for each of my Gold Paladin rearguards. Since my field is full, Agravain gains 5000 power!" Agravain was surrounded by an aura of power, before exploded outwards. The aura started to resemble a flame, as it stirred up a strong wind around Agravain.

The crowd gasped in shock. "No way! I never thought anyone could pull off that skill!" some random kid in the crowd said. The red jacketed youth widened his eyes in disbelief. _"I can't believe it. People normally never run an Agravain because of the nature of his skill. Gold Paladin need to use their counterblasts, while Agravain requires no counterblasts to be used. The fact that he was even able to pull it off, while looking like he's sacrificed nothing is just...incredible. This Wyatt guy truly is skilled, even though he's a jerk..." _He thought to himself. Jane's lip quivered, the look on her face indicating that there wasn't much she could do to save herself.

"As you can tell Jane, if the attack hits, you're almost guaranteed to lose. We might as well get to it. Boosted by Blackmane Witch, Agravain will attack!" Blackmane Witch transferred her power to Agravain. Once again, Agravain charged at Jane's vanguard. **23000 Power. **"I-I'll guard that! Assam, Cocoa, I need you now!" Jane placed both cards in her guardian zone. The hammer carrying elven nun known as Assam, and elven nun with a cloak full of knives known as Cocoa appeared in front of Agravain. **15000 Shield. **As long as Wyatt didn't get a trigger, she could survive the attack. "Well then, it's time for my twin drive. First check." Jane's heart started pounding, and the crowd grew deathly silent. Wyatt turned the top card of his deck over. A light came off of it as he did. Jane's heart sank, and some members of the crowd looked disheartened. "A heal trigger. I'll heal one point of damage, and give the power to Agravain. Now, finish this Agravain! Vendetta Berserk!" When given the command, Agravain slashed through both the battle sisters, before continuing his attack and striking Souffle with his sword.

Jane solemnly turned over the top card of her deck and placed it in the damage zone. Battle Sister Mocha. "Looks like I win. I guess I can continue talking about how great I am! Unless you wanna have a rematch that is." Wyatt's smile got even more smuh, since he was able to defeat the person who was giving him crap earlier. It was quite easy too. Jane was silent for a moment, before gathering up all her cards. She got up from the table and ran out of the cardshop without saying a word, but had left a card behind. "Aw what's the matter Janey? No need to start cryi-" Wyatt started to taunt Jane, but he was cut off by the red jacketed youth. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He slammed his hand on the table, catching the attention of the crowd around him. "It wasn't bad enough that you were condescending towards her during the fight, but attempting to humiliate her after the fight? That's just low. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Wyatt focused all his attention on the youth. "Just who the hell are you anyway? I'm not gonna take some punk walking in here and trying to stand up to me."

The youth sat down in the seat across from Wyatt, where Jane was sitting before she left. "My name is Tyler, and I have a deal for you. If I can beat you, then you'll get out of here and never come back. But if you win, then I won't ever come back here. Now get your deck ready, we're doing this." Tyler took out his own deck, fishing through it and placing a card facedown on the vanguard circle. "How interesting. I guess I could settle for one more win today. And having some loser leave my turf and never come back would just be a great bonus." Wyatt proceded to clean up his deck before placing a vanguard facedown on his own vanguard circle. The two fighters drew their hands of five cards, mulliganing any cards they desired in that time. "Well, let's begin Tyler. I'll go first. Now, take a good long look at this cardshop. You won't be seeing it again after this fight." Wyatt said, drawing a card.

_**-To be Continued-**_

**Nova's Card of the Day: **Knight of Fury, Agravain

**[AUTO]**(VC):At the beginning of your main phase, Soul Charge (1), and this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.  
**[ACT]**(VC):[Soul Blast (8) & Counter Blast (5)] Until end of the game, this unit gets [Critical]+1, and gets "**[CONT]**(VC):This unit gets [Power]+1000 for each of your «Gold Paladin» rear-guards".

**Author's Note**

So I checked over my chapter as I posted it. It...really wasn't that long in hindsight. So I ended up splitting the fight roughly in half because I thought it was too long, only to find out that it was actually a bit short. Huh. This chapter ended up being pretty short to, but only because it's actually chapter one split over two different chapters.

I can promise though that the next chapters will be longer. The first chapter is a bit of a test chapter. Well, next chapter we'll have Tyler VS Wyatt. We'll get to see what kind of a deck Tyler plays, and if he can finally beat the smug prick known as Wyatt. Something to look forward to!


	3. Turn 3: Explosive Flames

**-Turn 3: Explosive Flames-**

"_Well, let's begin Tyler. I'll go first. Now, take a good long look at this cardshop. You won't be seeing it again after this fight." Wyatt said, drawing a card._

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The two fighters declared before flipping over their facedown vanguards. The two fighters materialized on what looked like a mountainous battlefield. Just like last time, Wyatt's was Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel. He stood triumphantly on the rocky battlefield, ready for battle. **Hoel: 4000 Power. **"Again, Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel. You should remember him from the last fight." Wyatt said to Tyler.

On Tyler's side, a small dragon standing on its hind legs appeared. It was wearing armor with a small red cape attached, and carried a shield in one hand and a sword in the other hand. **Conroe: 5000 Power. **"Lizard Soldier, Conroe." As it turned out, Tyler was a Kagero player.

"A Kagero player, huh? I don't know why you, or anyone, would use Kagero anyway. They haven't seen much support in such a long time, they've fallen behind. Do you really think that you'll be able beat me with that clan?" Wyatt asked, starting his usual taunting technique.

"Just shut your mouth and begin your turn! We won't find out if I can win if you keep running your mouth!" Tyler shouted back. Although he was aware that Wyatt would attempt to taunt him to ruin his focus, he couldn't help himself when it came to retorting.

"Alright then. It's your funeral kid."

**Wyatt's Hand: 6, Damage Zone: 0**

"I'll ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth. Hoel moves back." Wyatt said as he rode his card. Hoel was surrounded by a bright light, as his form was replaced by Gareth's. **Gareth: 8000 Power. **At the same time, Hoel appeared in the back row, to the right of Gareth. ** Hoel: 4000 Power. **"I'll end my turn there."

"Took you long enough." Tyler replied, drawing a card from his deck.

**Tyler's Hand: 6, Damage Zone: 0**

"I'll ride Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara. Conroe will move back." Conroe was surrounded by the same light Hoel was, and he was replaced by a lizard wearing shaman clothing. It wore a necklace of skulls, and it carried a staff with it. Of course, the staff it carried was adorned with skulls as well as other occulty things. **Kimnara: 6000 Power. **At the same time, Conroe appeared behind Kimnara. **Conroe: 5000 Power. **

"Now Conroe will boost, and Kimnara will attack Gareth." Tyler put both his cards into rest position. Conroe transferred its power over to Kimnara, who prepared an attack. **Kimnara: 11000 Power. **"Drive check. No trigger." Tyler said, showing his card. It was Blazing Flare Dragon. Even though it wasn't a trigger, he couldn't help but smile. Kimnara launched a shady blast of energy at Gareth, with the attack colliding head on.

"Damage check." Wyatt said as he put the top card of his deck into the damage zone. It was Speeder Hound, and a pale red light came off it. "Looks like I got a draw trigger. I'll give the power to Gareth, and draw a card." Wyatt drew his card, as Gareth stood up from the attack. He gained the trigger effects, causing his power level to go up. **Gareth: 13000 Power.**

"Makes no difference. My turn is done anyway. You better start bringing it next turn." Tyler said. "Finally, my turn can begin!" Wyatt said, his tone mockingly exasperated. He drew his card.

**Wyatt's Hand: 7, Damage Zone: 1**

"I'll ride Lop Ear Shooter." Gareth became surrounded in light, and in his place, the bunny eared warrior sprung from the ground, landing on the ground in a crouching position. **Lop Ear: 9000 Power. **"Next, I'll call Mage of Calamity, Tripp." He placed the card in front of Hoel, and the young mage girl appeared beside Lop Ear Shooter. **Tripp: 9000 Power.**

"Lop Ear Shooter will attack your vanguard now." Wyatt said. As he did, one of Lop Ear's bunny ears opened up, revealing the laser cannon hidden within.

"No guard. Give me your best shot." Tyler said, ready for what might come.

"Drive check. No trigger." Wyatt said. He revealed Manawydan and placed it in his hand. The laser beam struck Kimnara, knocking it down for a few seconds.

"Damage check." Tyler picked up the top card of his deck, a pale yellow light coming off it. "Critical trigger. I'll give the effects to Kimnara." He placed the card in his damage zone, as Kimnara gained the power boost. **Kimnara: 11000 Power. **

"Next, boosted by Hoel, Tripp will attack your vanguard." Hoel transferred his power to Tripp, as she cast a spell at Kimnara. **Tripp: 13000 Power. **Tyler didn't guard the attack, so he performed his damage check again. It was Iron Tail Dragon, a non trigger.

"I'll end my turn there. Feel free to try and turn this game around with this turn." Wyatt taunted.

Tyler drew a card, making the same smile that he did as he performed his drive check. "Don't worry Wyatt, I won't disappoint." He replied.

Two teens were walking down the streets of Central City, one male and the other female. They appeared to be having a conversation about something. "Did you text him yet?" the female teen asked the male teen. She had blonde hair which went down to her back. It was very neatly combed. She wore a black cardigan over a white shirt, a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of casual shoes.

"Yeah, a while ago. He's probably got himself into a cardfight or something." The male replied. His hair was also blonde. It was neatly combed, but didn't really go past his neck. He wore a thin white hoodie under a black vest. His pants were a dark gray pair of jeans, and he wore a pair of black and white running shoes on his feet. "Izzy, you should just relax. He said he would meet us at Card Central, so he'll meet us there." The boy continued.

"I know, but at the same time, it's Tyler." The girl, apparently named Izzy, replied. "Well Sam, what about Noah? Is he coming?"

"I don't think so. He texted me saying that he's got some work to catch up on." The boy, apparently named Sam, replied. "Even though he said he might catch up later he'll probably be swamped by the work."

"Well, let's hurry to the card shop then. I wanna get some practice in today." Izzy said, as she started walking faster.

"Yeah yeah..." Sam picked up his pace as well, not wanting to get left behind.

**Tyler's Hand: 7, Damage Zone: 2**

"I'll ride, Blazing Core Dragon!" Tyler declared, placing his new unit on the vanguard circle. Flames rose out from under Kimnara, before a black broadsword cut through the flames. It revealed the form of a large pale red and pale yellow dragon, with outstretched large dark red wings. **Blazing Core: 9000 Power. **"Next, I'll use Conroe's skill. Counterblast!" He flipped over the Blue-Ray Dracokid in his damage zone, placing Conroe into his drop zone.

"Thanks to Conroe's skill, I can add one grade 1 or lower Kagero to my hand. The unit I'll choose is Gatling Claw Dragon!" Tyler revealed the unit he was adding to his hand. "Next, I'll call it." In a burst of fire, a robotic looking dragon appeared on the battlefield next to Blazing Core. Its right arm was completely covered by a gatling gun, and instead of wings on its back, there were were boosters which created butterfly wings made of fire. **Gatling Claw: 4000 Power.**

"Next, I'll call Iron Tail Dragon!" In another burst of flame, a red, blue-gray and yellow dragon appeared next to Blazing Core. On its arms were two arm blades, and it had a similar blade on its tail, giving the tail the appearance of a scorpion tail. **Iron Tail: 7000 Power.**

"And finally, I'll use Blazing Core Dragon's skill! Counterblast!" Tyler declared, flipping over the Iron Tail Dragon in his damage zone. "By moving the Gatling Claw Dragon and Iron Tail Dragon on my field to my soul..." He moved the two cards into the stack that was building under his vanguard. "...I may superior ride Blazing Flare Dragon from my deck!"

The crowd let out a gasp, and Wyatt actually had a look on his face which suggested he might be in trouble. "Didn't think a loser like you would be able to pull off a move like this..." He muttered.

Tyler picked up his deck and started looking through it. He then took a card out of it, before placing it on his vanguard circle on top of Blazing Core Dragon. On the battlefied, Iron Tail and Gatling Claw turned into a glowing red light, flying into the core on Blazing Core's chest. A pillar of flame erupted from underneath Blazing Core. The pillar then turned into a blazing tornado, as Tyler began his chant.

"Three dragon souls, become the explosive blaze that razes the battlefield! Superior Ride, Blazing Flare Dragon!" The tornado exploded outwards, and a gold and bright red, four winged, four armed dragon emerged. It possessed upgraded parts from the three dragons that came together to superior ride it; a more advanced gatling gun than Gatling Claw's, a pair of arm blades and sword tail from Iron Tail and a golden broadsword from Blazing Core. **Blazing Flare: 10000 Power.**

"Next, I'll call my second Blazing Core and a Flame Edge Dragon!" An orange version of Blazing Flare Dragon appeared next to the first. **Blazing Flare: 10000 Power. **Then a new dragon appeared, this one predominantly red and blue-gray. It carried in its right arm a boomerang with a bladed edge. **Flame Edge: 9000 Power.**

"Flame Edge will attack Tripp." Tyler declared, resting Flame Edge. It tossed its boomerang at Tripp. The boomerang collided with the mage girl, retiring her. Wyatt placed the card in his damage zone, frowning. "Next, Flame Edge's skill. Since its attack hit, I may soulcharge a card from the top of my deck." Tyler said, placing Wyvern Guard Barri in his soul.

"Next, my vanguard will attack Lop Ear Shooter!" Tyler declared. Blazing Flare readied its sword, flying towards Lop Ear Shooter.

"...No guard." Wyatt said, briefly looking at his hand.

"Twin Drive, first check." Tyler turned over the top card of his deck. It was Kimnara. "No trigger. Second check." He flipped over the second card, and a pale red light started shining off it. It was Gatling Claw Dragon. "Draw trigger. I'll give the power to my rearguard Blazing Flare, then draw a card." The orange colored Blazing Flare recieved the power boost from the trigger. **Blazing Flare: 15000 Power. **Meanwhile, the vanguard Blazing Flare struck down Lop Ear with its sword.

"Damage check. Critical trigger. I'll give the power to Lop Ear." Wyatt said, placing the Flame of Victory into the damage zone. Lop Ear stood up from the attack, looking battered from the attack but a bit more energized from the power boost. **Lop Ear: 14000 Power.**

"Finally, my rearguard Blazing Flare will attack your vanguard." The second Blazing Flare flew through the air, slashing Lop Ear with its sword. Wyatt placed Manawydan into the damage zone from the top of his deck.

"I'll end my turn here. So how's that? You were acting so high and mighty, but now that I've turned this fight around, you've suddenly become quiet!" Tyler was the one doing the taunting now.

"Maybe you should be quiet and watch. This is how a _talented_ player uses their turn." Wyatt replied, drawing a card from his deck.

**Wyatt's Hand: 7, Damage Zone: 3**

"Turn your fury into great power! I'll ride, Knight of Fury, Agravain!" Wyatt repeated the chant he made in the last fight, riding Agravain. Lop Ear was surrounded by a light, disappearing and being replaced by Agravain. He bared his sword menacingly, with a devilish smile on his face. **Agravain: 10000 Power. **"Agravain's skill. As you should know, by soulcharging one card..." Wyatt placed Falcon Knight of the Azure into the soul from the top of his deck. "...Agravain gains a 2000 power boost." Agravain's power rose with the addition to his soul. **Agravain: 12000 Power.**

"Next, I'll call Holy Mage, Manawydan and Holy Mage, Gale." Wyatt said, placing the two cards down. To Agravain's left, the familiar mage wearing a purple cape appeared, baring his staff. **Manawydan: 10000 Power. **Behind him, a young boy appeared. The boy was wearing blue and gold coloured clothing, modelled after a bird. He carried with him a staff styled after a bird. **Gale: 6000 Power.**

"Gale's skill. When he's called to a rearguard circle, I get to choose one of my grade 3 Gold Paladins, and it gains 3000 power." Wyatt declared. Gale waved its staff in the air, and Manawydan was empowered by a gust of wind. **Manawydan: 13000 Power.**

"Next, I'll call Blackmane Witch." The horse themed witch appeared on the battlefield, behind Agravain. **Blackmane Witch: 6000 Power. **"Blackmane Witch's skill activates. By retiring one of my Gold Paladin rearguards, I can superior call one from the top of my deck." Wyatt placed Hoel in the drop zone, checking the top card of his deck. "I'll superior War Horse, Raging Storm." He placed the unit that he checked for on the battlefield, in the front row. **War Horse: 6000 Power.**

"Next, I'll call Flame of Victory." A salamander child appeared on the battlefield in a burst of flame, wielding a blazing sword. **Flame of Victory: 4000 Power. **"Next, I'll use Flame of Victory's skill to move it to the soul, giving War Horse a 3000 Power boost!" Flame of Victory disappeared as soon as it appeared, giving War Horse an increase in its power. **War Horse: 9000 Power.**

"Now, War Horse will attack Flame Edge Dragon!" War Horse galloped towards Flame Edge Dragon at full speed.

"Gatling Claw will guard." Tyler placed the card in his guardian circle. The robotic dragon appeared, blocking the attack from War Horse before disappearing.

"Next, Blackmane Witch will boost, and Agravain will attack your vanguard." Blackmane Witch gave her support as Agravain began charging forward. **Agravain: 18000 Power. **

"No guard." Tyler replied. _"I'll need to conserve my hand for later, knowing what Agravain can do."_

"Twin Drive, first check." Wyatt checked the top card. It was another Agravain. "No trigger. Second check." He checked the second card, and a pale yellow light came off it. He checked Flame of Victory. "Critical trigger. I'll give the critical to Agravain, and the power will go to Manawydan." He declared.

Manawydan recieved the trigger effects. **Manawydan: 18000 Power. **Agravain jumped in the air, slashing Blazing Flare downwards. Blazing Flare let our a pained roar.

"Damage check. First check." Tyler placed the first card into the damage zone, a pale red light coming off it. "Draw trigger. I'll give the power to my vanguard, and draw a card." He said, drawing a card. As he did, Blazing Flare recovered from the attack and recieved the power boost. **Blazing Flare: 15000 Power. **

"Second check. No trigger." He placed the Blazing Core Dragon into the damage zone.

"Finally, Manawydan will attack your Flame Edge Dragon with a boost from Gale. And then Manawydan's skill activates. Since he's being boosted by a Gold Paladin, he gains an additional 2000 power!" Manawydan charged an energy bolt in its staff. **Manawydan: 26000 Power. **The bolt hit Flame Edge, retiring it from the battlefield.

"You see, this is the combo play of my Gold Paladin deck. Your clearly inferior deck is no match for it." Wyatt taunted. "I'll end my turn here."

"Keep taunting. We'll see who's laughing when the match ends." Tyler said. He then drew a card from his deck, starting his turn.

_**-To be Continued-**_

**Nova's Card of the Day: **Blazing Flare Dragon

Grade 3, 10000 Power

**[AUTO]**(VC/RC):During your main phase, when your opponent's rear-guard is put into the drop zone, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of turn.  
**[ACT]**(VC):[Soul Blast (5)] Choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, and retire it.

**Author's Note**

Confession time. Kagero is one of my favorite clans. It holds a very special place in my heart, so I had to include Kagero in this fic being used by one of the main characters. So after this fight, I can actually start developing the characters without using cardfights as a vehicle to do so! Oh yeah also there's going to be a shop tournament coming up in a few chapters or so. So that's something to look forward to! Even I don't know who's going to win it!

So as you can see, I changed some things up concerning the layout. For the next little while, I may be changing small bits of the layout to get a style that really works. It'll be worth it in the end, I swear.


	4. Important Update! Please Read!

Yeah...so I'm on a new computer right now. My old one, the one with all the info about my story, is trashed. So, it's going to take some amount of time to re-get all the info from my story, and it also means that the current fight can't be finished. It really pains me to do that. Oh well. It's going to take a bit of time to redo all the info, but when I do redo it, I definitely WILL update this story.


End file.
